Girls night out
by Cybercitizen
Summary: After being kicked out by their respective roommates, best friends Elsa and Anna decide to go for a night on the town, a night that will change them and how they feel about each other. (Elsanna, Non-related, Modern AU) (Cover by Arendorable)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Elsa sat out in the living room, flipping through the channels on TV. " _Typical Rapunzel._ " Elsa thought to herself. " _Kicking me out of our room so she and her stupid boyfriend could bang every way to Sunday._ "

Suddenly there was a knock on her door, "Yo, Elsa! you in there!"

Elsa went and opened the door. Her visitor, to her surprise, was her friend Anna.

"Hi Elsa, you mind if I come in? My roommate kicked me out of my room."

"Sure, come on in."

Anna walked in and sat down at the nearby table, "where's punzie?"

"Riding Eugene's dick. Where else?" Elsa replied in a derisive tone.

"You got kicked out of your room too?"

"Yep."

"That makes two of us," Anna sighed, "watcha watching on the tv?"

"Nothing. I was just looking for something to watch."

"I know the feeling."

Anna then noticed the small bush of flowers growing on the windowsill. "Nice plants." She commented

"Thanks, I've been growing them for some time."

"I've got some roses in my room, but no doubt Hans has broken the vase from his rough sex again." Anna added.

"Wouldn't surprise me." Elsa remarked.

Anna yawned, "So you doing anything tonight?"

"Nope. What about you?"

"Well I'm thinking of going to go get some beers at Kristoff's, you wanna come?"

Elsa shrugged. "Sure, why not."

"Perfect, my car's out front, we'll take that."

"Okay." Elsa threw on her favorite hoodie and followed Anna.

The two of them headed downstairs to the front of the apartment building, where Anna's white coupe sat in the car park.

Elsa hopped in the shotgun seat. "Let's roll."

"Hang on," Anna replied, "I gotta choose some tunes."

"I've got you covered." Elsa pulled out her phone and turned on one of her favorite songs: the Ghostbusters theme as performed by Pentatonix.

"Oh yeah!" Anna said, "Much better than that awful movie"

Elsa nodded. "Yeah, that movie was awful. But hey, at least the effects were good."

"Shame people kept bitching and moaning about it on YouTube."

"Yeah. It's like, if you do like it, then you hate the original. If you don't like it, then you're a misogynistic asshole."

"I can empathise with those SJW feminist people, but really, it's just a movie; a really bad movie."

"Yeah, but still. It's like people were afraid to like it. But honestly, you're right. It's just a movie."

Anna started up the engine, humming along to the song.

Every time the song asked, "Who you gonna call?" Elsa called back: "Ghostbusters!"

Anna giggled. "You've got a great singing voice," she complimented her friend.

Elsa smiled, a slight blush creeping onto her cheeks. "Thanks."

Soon they arrived at Kristoff's. The bar was named after its owner, Kristoff, who was an old school friend of Anna's.

Elsa hopped out of the car, still humming the song.

"You really do love that song, don't you Elsie." Anna remarked.

"Yeah, but I like other songs too."

"Maybe Kristoff is doing karaoke night."

"I hope so. I love karaoke."

Anna smiled as the two of them headed into the bar.

"Hey, Anna!" Kristoff said jovially as they entered.

"Hey big guy!" Anna replied, "Can you get some beers for me and Elsa?"

"Comin' right up!"

Anna and Elsa sat by the bar.

Kristoff handed each of the girls a bottle of beer. "On the house. Any friend of Anna's is a friend of mine."

Anna poured her beer into a glass and took a drink. "Ah, Kristoff's beer always tastes great."

Elsa took a swig. "Wow, this is good."

"Of course it's good." Anna responded. "Kristo here always makes sure to get the good stuff."

"I bet he does."

Anna then saw a young woman singing at the nearby karaoke stand. She was wearing a sparkly purple dress with gloves and had long red hair with a golden tiara embedded in it.

"She's cute." Anna admitted.

Elsa saw who Anna was talking about. "No kidding."

"Do you think she's single?"

"I don't know."

"I'll ask Kristoff when he gets back." Anna and Elsa were both lesbians who hadn't been in a relationship for a while

"Yeah, good idea."

Kristoff walked up. "Hey ladies."

"Hey, Kristo, who's the sexy lady singing right now?"

"Her? Oh, I don't know her name. She comes in here every now and again for karaoke night."

"When is she free?" Anna wondered. "I wanna get to know her."

"Here soon. Once she finishes the song."

Anna waited patiently till the girl finished and came over to them.

The girl smiled at Kristoff. "Gin, please." She requested in a soft, polite voice.

Anna blushed slightly and moved over to the girl, "H-hello?"

She glanced up. "Oh, hi."

"Your singing was really nice."

"Thanks. I'm Ariel, by the way."

"Anna, Anna Andersen."

Elsa watched Anna talking to Ariel, and a peculiar feeling welled up inside her: jealousy.

"So where are you from Ariel?" Anna wondered.

"Port City. I moved here a few years ago."

"Ooo, I have a friend from there! Her name is Moana."

"Moana? I think I met her once. Nice girl."

Anna looked deep into Ariel's eyes, "you look amazing, I love your dress."

Elsa frowned. Don't you touch my Anna, you redhead slut, she thought.

Anna looked at the girl closer, "So are you single by any chance?"

Ariel nodded. "As a matter of fact…I am." Her hand brushed against Anna's.

Anna began to lean in to kiss her.

Elsa cleared her throat. "Um, Anna? Babe?"

Anna turned over to Elsa. "Yeah what is it Elsa?"

"You already have a girlfriend, remember?"

"No, Elsa, I broke up with Cindy months ago, don't you remember?"

"I meant me."

Ariel looked at Elsa, then at Anna. "I can take a hint. I'll leave you two alone." She didn't sound upset; she actually seemed rather accepting of the situation.

"But wait, me and Elsa aren't-" But Ariel had already left them. Anna turned and glared at Elsa. "What the hell, Elsa?!"

Elsa sighed. "I'm sorry. I…I was jealous of her."

"Jealous of what?" Anna remarked.

"I'm not a little kid anymore Elsa, I can handle myself."

"I..." She sighed. "Never mind."

Anna looked away. "I'm gonna go over to Ariel and try and straighten this out with her."

Elsa shook her head. "No. Let me handle it."

"Alright."

Elsa walked over to Ariel. "Hey. Um...I'm sorry for interrupting there. I…I guess I got jealous."

"It's alright babe." Ariel replied.

"I don't know why. Anna and I have been friends for a long time, but we've never been attracted to each other. At least, not that I know of."

"So you were jealous of me being her new best friend? Sugar, have you ever been in love? Love and friendship don't work that way."

"I saw how you were looking at each other. She…she was gonna kiss you."

"I was gonna let her, would have been my first kiss in years."

"Look, I just…I don't know. When I saw your hand touching hers, it was like you were about to steal something valuable from me. I was thinking, 'Don't touch her.'"

"It's okay."

She exhaled. "Thanks for understanding."

"You're welcome. If Anna wants another shot at smooching me, I'll be more than happy to."

"Please…don't."

"Don't what?"

She sighed. "Look, Anna's my friend. I don't want you breaking her heart."

"Who said anything about breaking hearts?"

"Forget it."

Ariel looked at Elsa, "I have a feeling there's something you're not telling me."

"What do you mean?"

"You sound like you're her mom trying to force me to treat her good."

Elsa frowned. "No; I'm her dad telling you to stay away from her."

Ariel started shaking, "What the hell are you talking about? I'm not gonna hurt her or anything like that."

"Maybe you didn't hear me: Stay. Away. From. Anna."

"Lady, it's a free country. If Anna has a thing for me, there shouldn't be a thing wrong with that." Ariel argued.

"What part of that did you not understand?!" Elsa growled.

Ariel frowned and turned away, "Nothing at all." The red-head then began to walk away.

Elsa frowned. "Good riddance." She went and sat down with Anna.

"So did things go well? Are me and Ariel cool now?" Anna wondered.

"Don't know, don't care."

"You sound in a bad mood."

"Probably because I am." She took a swig of her drink.

Anna groaned. Something was up with her best friend and she knew it.

Elsa set her beer down. "I don't want Ariel anywhere near you."

"Elsa?"

"Did I stutter?"

"No, no, it's just the fact that you don't seem like yourself. Every other time I try and chat a girl you've never been so defensive."

"What's your point?"

"My point is there is something up."

"Yeah. It's called that redhead."

"Are you hot for her? Like do you fancy her too? Because if it's that, I can completely understand."

"Fuck no."

"Then what is it?"

"I…just forget it."

Anna sighed. "Yeah."

Elsa set her drink aside. "Pay the tab. I don't wanna be here anymore."

"We've only be here twenty minutes!"

"And I'm sick of it."

Anna shrugged, "Alright, Alright."

She stood up and called over to Kristoff, "Hey Kristo!"

He looked up. "What?"

"We're paying our tab."

"Hey, your drinks are on the house." He smiled.

"Oh right forgot," Anna responded.

Elsa got up. "Let's go."

The two of them got into the car and Anna put on the Ghostbusters song again.

This time, Elsa didn't sing along. If Anna wasn't convinced that something was wrong before, she certainly was now.

"Elsa?" Anna asked. "It's your favourite song."

"What's your point?"

Anna sighed, "Never mind." " _Fuck, she's in a weird mood._ " she thought.

Elsa looked out the window. "Anna, tell me something. When you realized that you were in love with Cindy...how'd you feel?"

"Happy, elated, sexually aroused a lot of time," Anna replied, "But that changed when she dumped for that chump charmer of a boyfriend. Why do you ask?"

"Curiosity." Elsa was silent after that.

"Wanna go see a movie?" Anna suggested, "It might make you feel better?"

"Whatever. I don't care."

Anna shrugged, "I take that as a yes then." She then started the car and drove off.

Elsa was still stewing when they arrived at the cinema.

"We're here!" Anna optimistically stated.

"Yay." Elsa muttered.

Anna groaned. She hoped Elsa would get out of this mood of hers. Sooner or later.

xXx

 **Author's note:** This will only be a short fic, only 3 chapters, but I wanted something to keep you lot going while me and Matty write more Elsanna :)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Elsa walked out of the theatre. Her bad mood had worn off, but she wasn't exactly happy.

"Woohoo!" Anna cheered, jumping happily. "That was awesome!". The two of them had just been to see the new Star Wars movie, Rogue One, and Anna, being the massive sci-fi nerd that she was, had enjoyed it immensely.

"Yeah, it was pretty good." Elsa responded, her enjoyment of the movie paling in comparison to Anna.

Anna pouted, "Come on Elsa, we just saw Star Wars!"

"Technically, no we didn't. It's 'A Star Wars Story.'" Elsa pointed out.

"It was still Star Wars," Anna remarked.

"Semantics," Elsa replied.

Anna sighed. Even though Elsa was out of her bad mood, her best friend was still petty.

Elsa nudged Anna, a playful smirk on her face. "I'm just messing with you, Anna Banana."

Anna giggled, "so what do you wanna do now, Elsie?"

"I'm not sure."

Anna rubbed her tummy, hearing it growl loudly. "Man I'm starving."

"Me too, now that you mention it."

"I know a nice little restaurant not far from here," Anna stated, "why not head there?"

"Sure." Elsa agreed.

The two of them got in their car and headed to the restaurant, which was called The New Place.

"What kind of food do they have here?" Elsa inquired. She hoped that it wasn't curry. That sort of food made her stomach turn inside out.

"It's a mix of everything really. Italian, seafood, sushi, Indian."

"Oh, I love sushi!" Elsa chirped, happily.

"Come on, let's go then." Anna remarked, "Allons-y!"

The two of them entered the restaurant and Anna ordered a large sushi platter for Elsa.

Elsa smiled a little and began to eat her sushi, picking up each piece with her fork in a very graceful fashion

Anna had ordered a large pizza for herself and was already gouging on it.

"Mmm this is good," She commented through a mouth full of margarita.

Elsa munched on her sushi. "No kidding."

Anna looked at Elsa as she ate her sushi. There was something about her that seemed different. Maybe it was the lighting, but Anna felt a warm glow from Elsa, like she was some kind of blanket wanting to be cuddled.

Elsa looked at Anna, smiling, "How's the pizza now?"

"Cooler now, but it still feels a bit warm," Anna responded, "and it's not the only thing..."

"What was that?"

"Oh," Anna stuttered, realising she had said something out she shouldn't have, "Nothing."

"Oh, Okay then." Elsa accepted.

"Elsa can I ask you a question?" Anna wondered.

"Sure."

"How did you first figure out you were a lesbian?"

She shrugged. "I guess the way everyone does."

"You fell for a girl?"

"Yeah. In elementary school."

"Who? I know everyone that was at our school, so you can tell me."

She blushed. "Remember that Scottish girl? The one with the really curly hair?"

"Merida?"

"Yeah, her."

"Oh..." Anna looked down, "You probably wouldn't have been good for her. I hear rumours she did a lot of crack that girl when I was in high school."

Elsa nodded. "I know. I heard. Poor girl."

"You're not upset about that? You obviously had feelings for her."

"It was years ago, Anna," Elsa replied, "There are plenty of fish in the sea."

Anna chewed on a massive bit of Pizza, burning her tongue, "Ahhh! AH! Fuck!"

"You okay?

"No, my tongue feels like Mt Vesuvius!"

"I thought you said the Pizza was cooling down," Elsa stated. She then gestured to the glass of water next to her. "Here, have some water."

Anna grabbed the glass of water and gulped it all down, "Ahh, much better."

Elsa smiled and giggled at Anna.

Anna giggled back and the two of them began to laugh heartily at the humorous scene that had just happened.

"So what did you think of Star wars?" Anna wondered.

"I thought it was pretty good." Elsa admitted. "Although I kinda hated the ending."

"Why? The ending was the best bit of the movie."

"It just felt like it was trying too hard to set up the first star wars movie, like killing all the characters or throwing young Leia in here."

"Hey! Don't you diss the late great space momma!" Anna retorted.

"I'm not, I'm just expressing my opinion."

Anna sighed. "I get where your coming from, Elsa."

"At least the CGI on her looked pretty good." Elsa commented. "I didn't realise it was a CGI thing at first."

"It's come a long way." Anna stated. "I bet a CGI version you would look awesome."

"A CGI version of you would look better." Elsa replied. "You look just like a Disney character."

Anna blushed slightly. "Thanks."

Once the meal was over, the girls walked outside. It was a cold night outside, but thankfully they had both remembered to bring their coats and scarfs.

As the two of them walked down the street, Anna looked up at the moon in the sky. "Full moon out tonight." She said, her voice muffled by her scarf. "Probably no werewolves though."

"Anna," Elsa suddenly said, "there's something I need to tell you. I've spent all night thinking about how to say it."

"Oh? what is it?"

"I can't tell you." Elsa spoke softly. "Not here." She then grabbed Anna's hand and pulled her into a nearby alley.

"Elsa?!" Anna exclaimed.

Elsa then took a deep breath. She knew that this was the right moment to tell Anna how she felt, how she really felt about her. "Anna...I'm in love with you."

Anna blushed, "Wait what?"

"That's why I was so defensive at the bar."

"Oh…" Anna realised, "I'm so sorry, Elsa, If I had known-"

"Anna...if you want to be with Ariel, I won't stop you."

"No, no, it's fine. Looking back, she really wasn't my type."

"Oh. Okay."

Anna held Elsa's hand. "When did you first realise?"

"Tonight, back at the bar."

"Wait? Because I flirted with one random chick, you got the hots for me? Damn, I must have some sort of lesbian super power!"

"I think I've always loved you. I just didn't realise until now."

Anna looked at Elsa in the eyes, gazing at her lovingly. "Then why didn't you say anything?"

"I wasn't sure."

"Well, allow me to help you be sure." Anna said.

She closed her eyes and leaned closer, pulling her and Elsa's scarfs away from their mouths and pressing her lips together.

Elsa smiled, kissing back and moaning softly.

The two new lovers held hands as they kissed, fireworks and butterflies in their hearts.

Elsa pulled back and gazed into Anna's eyes. "Thanks."

"How do you feel?"

"I feel so much better."

Anna held Elsa's hand. "Come on, let's go enjoy our new love."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Elsa and Anna got into Anna's car. "So, what's our plan?" Elsa asked.

Anna held Elsa's hand, "I'm gonna find us one of those couple hotels where we can spend the night. I'd rather not go back to our apartments when we are so in love right now."

Elsa smiled cheerfully. "Sounds quite fun."

The two of them began to drive through the city slowly, taking in the view together.

"I never realized how beautiful this town was," Elsa commented.

"You've never been out this late, Elsie" Anna remarked.

"True. I'm usually at home playing Team Fortress 2 right now."

"I play Overwatch," Anna put in.

"Yeah, I'm not really into that game. Just seems needlessly complicated."

"it's simpler than your game, plus it has lesbians." Anna put on her smug face.

"Anna, let's not argue about whose game is better. There's way too much of that crap on the internet as it is."

"You're right," Anna agreed, "it's our first night as a couple, let's enjoy it."

Elsa nodded. "Exactly."

Anna reached over to Elsa and held her hand.

Elsa smiled. "You mind if I play a song to set the mood?"

"Sure." Anna replied.

Elsa took out her phone and turned on another song: "I Want Crazy" by Hunter Hayes.

Anna hummed along. "Not bad, Elsa."

Elsa smiled at Anna. "Let's be crazy," she sang.

Anna giggled. "You know I love crazy."

"Me too."

"Mwah," Anna said, making kissy noises as she learned towards Elsa.

Elsa smiled and giggled. "We shouldn't kiss while you're driving."

Anna then stopped the car to give Elsa a kiss. "That better?"

"Yeah. Let's go up to Moonview Point. I wanna see the city from up there."

Anna and Elsa drove up to the beauty spot, where they could the city from afar.

Elsa's eyes were wide with wonder. "It's so beautiful…."

"You're beautifuller." Anna blushed.

Elsa laughed. "God, I love you."

"I love you too, snowflake." Anna held Elsa's hand. "Remember when your parents threw you that big birthday party up here when we were kids?"

"Oh, yeah. That was so much fun."

Anna blushed again, "Do you remember the promise we made?"

Elsa nodded. "Yeah, I remember. We promised that no matter what, we would always be friends."

"Well I was wondering: can we make a new promise?"

Elsa nodded, stopping the music.

Anna took Elsa's hand in both her hands. "I promise to always love you, Elsa. I will protect you, honour you and cherish you till the day I die."

Elsa nodded, looking into Anna's beautiful green eyes. "I promise that no matter what, I'll always be with you. I'll reply to your texts as soon as I can, share my food with you, and make sure that you know you're loved."

Anna and Elsa sealed their promise with a kiss.

Elsa smiled. "I love you, Anna."

"I love you too, Elsa," Anna replied.

Elsa blushed a little. "Anna…will you take off your shirt?"

"Um sure?" Anna took off her shirt, revealing her C-cup breasts pressed into her bra and her quite muscled abdomen.

Elsa smiled. "You're so beautiful."

Anna smirked. "I know where this is going. Go on Elsa. Let me see you without your shirt."

Elsa took off her hoodie and her shirt, revealing her D-cup breasts. She blushed a little, mostly out of shyness. She wasn't used to being nearly naked in front of Anna.

Anna went more red. She had never seen breasts that big before. "You're a fucking goddess." Anna swore.

"D-do you…want to see them?"

Anna nodded slowly.

Elsa reached behind her back, undoing the clasp of her bra. She then took the bra off, laying it on the dashboard. Her pale skin seemed to shine in the moonlight.

Anna looked at her girlfriend and smiled. "Elsa, I want you."

Elsa took off Anna's bra, gazing at her breasts. "Anna…can I touch your boobs?"

"Go right ahead. I belong to you now, like you belong to me." Anna smiled.

Elsa gently groped Anna's breasts. They were so soft, and her skin was silky-smooth.

Anna moaned slightly, having never had her breasts touched so gently before.

Elsa looked at Anna. "You can touch mine too, if you want."

Anna gently cupped Elsa's breasts, stroking them gently. They were so smooth, like a baby's rear.

Elsa closed her eyes, a very faint moan escaping her.

Anna leaned in and kissed Elsa softly, groping her breasts as she did so. She gently caressed Elsa's lips on her mouth, as well as the breasts in her hands.

Elsa pressed her tongue against Anna's bottom lip, asking permission to deepen the kiss.

Anna opened her mouth to let Elsa's tongue inside.

Elsa placed her hands on Anna's hips, their tongues slipping over and under each other.

Anna moaned softly as she and Elsa made out, wrapping her arms around Elsa's waist.

Elsa brushed her fingers against the crotch of Anna's pants.

Anna broke the kiss and touched foreheads with Elsa, "Elsa, I'm so wet."

"Me too," Elsa whispered.

Anna leaned forward and kissed Elsa's swan-like neck, drawing a soft sigh from the blonde girl.

Anna felt Elsa's crotch, feeling that her lover was wet.

Elsa pulled away from Anna's embrace. "Anna, before we go any further, I need to ask: do you want this?"

Anna nodded, "I love you Elsa, I want to do everything with you."

Elsa took off her jeans and panties, leaving them in the floorboard of the car.

Anna leaned her head over the gear knob and looked at Elsa's folds, soaking wet and open for her.

Elsa climbed into the more spacious back seat, motioning for Anna to follow.

Anna crawled after Elsa, a warm grin on her face.

Elsa spread her legs. "Do whatever you want."

Anna got down and began to lick Elsa.

Elsa moaned loudly as Anna's tongue caressed her soft pink folds.

Anna kept licking tenderly.

"Anna…."

Anna didn't listen and continued to devour Elsa. "You taste so good," She moaned.

Elsa reached down and rubbed her clit as Anna ate her out.

Anna licked the fingers pleasuring Elsa as well as her lover's folds.

"Anna…oh, fuck…."

Anna kept licking Elsa, passionately.

"Anna…I…I'm gonna cum…!"

Anna felt Elsa's juices begin to trickle into her mouth.

Elsa moaned in orgasmic ecstasy, her juices flowing like a river.

Anna looked up and smirked, the juices dripping from her lips. "You're delicious, Elsa."

Elsa panted, her lower lips still dripping with her nectar. "Goddamn…."

"Wanna do me now?" Anna suggested, "Please?"

Elsa smiled. "Fuck yes."

Anna and Elsa switched places, Anna smiling happily.

Elsa practically tore Anna's pants and underwear off, licking her lips. "I wanna taste your cunt," she whispered.

Anna blushed and bit her lip. Elsa was so passionate right now.

Elsa kissed her way down Anna's body. She started at her lips, then her cheek, her neck, her breasts, her belly. Finally, Elsa's face lay between her lover's legs, mere inches from the girl's slit.

Anna was blushing furiously, paralysed with affection for Elsa.

Elsa smiled, pressing her nose into the small patch of strawberry blonde hair just above Anna's pussy and taking a deep breath. "You smell so good."

" _Fuck; I never smelled her!_ " Anna thought.

"Let's see how you taste, shall we?" She smirked. She moved down, kissing Anna's lower lips.

Anna let out a soft yelp as Elsa's lips touched her.

Elsa slipped her tongue into Anna, tracing the sweet pink flesh.

"Ahhhh!" Anna cried out in joy.

Elsa smiled, looking up at Anna.

"OOohh!" Anna moaned. "Don't stop Elsa. Don't fucking stop."

Elsa kept going, licking Anna as if she were an ice cream cone. She then slipped a finger inside of her, grinning as Anna squealed in pleasure.

"Ahhhhhh fuckkkkkkk!" Anna screamed. "Fuck yes!"

Elsa started fingering Anna faster, her tongue flicking Anna's clit.

"Ahh! Ahh!"

Elsa winked at Anna, as if to say, "Come on, now."

Anna thrusted her hips towards Elsa, begging for more.

Elsa kept going, using her fingers and tongue in ways that made Anna's head swim.

Anna wanted to scream out in joy, but no voice came out of her mouth.

The blonde smiled. "Let me taste that sweet cum, baby."

Anna's lower lips then squirted a stream of juice into Elsa's mouth, Anna squealing like a baby.

Elsa licked up Anna's juices hungrily. "Mmm...I love how you taste."

"Elsa..." Anna said weakly, "get on top of me. I want to cum with you."

Elsa swung her leg over Anna's head. "Let's do this."

Anna began to lick Elsa's folds again, her lover tasting better than before.

Elsa did the same, moaning as Anna ate her out.

Anna moaned as she devoured Elsa.

"Oh, fuck...eat my cunt, baby..."

"Fuck me too, baby…."

Elsa went back to her original pattern, licking and fingering Anna simultaneously.

Anna decided to copy Elsa this time and licked and fingered her as well.

"Mmm!" Elsa moaned.

Anna moaned as well.

Elsa was the most delicious thing she had ever tasted.

Both girls kept fucking each other hard. Anna didn't want to give in to climaxing yet. Elsa smiled. She was getting close to climax too, but she refused to give Anna the satisfaction. Their session had just turned into a race, and both of them wanted to win.

Anna kept licking harder. Elsa matched Anna's pace, licking as hard as she could. Eventually, Anna gave in and released her juices. "Ahhhhh!"

Elsa grinned victoriously.

Anna cuddled up to Elsa and kissed her, "Fuck the couples hotel, let's spend the night here, you fucking blonde beauty."

"Works for me, you sexy little kitten."

Anna lay on top of Elsa's breasts, "It's a good thing the heater is on. With the night being as cold as this, a pair of naked cuties like us would be frozen alive."

"True." Elsa nuzzled her girlfriend. "I love you."

"I love you too, Elsa."

"Wanna move in with me?"

"Hell yeah."

Anna cuddled Elsa. "Good. I've been meaning to throw that bum Hans out for a long time."

Anna kissed Elsa on the lips, her hand on Elsa's cheek.

Elsa smiled. "You're perfect."

"So are you, Miss Arendelle."

"I love you, Miss Andersen."

Anna passionately kissed Elsa and the two of them fell asleep in each other's arms.

xXx

"Hey, you can't kick me out!" Hans shouted. "This is my apartment! You moved in with me!"

"Yeah, and I've regretted it from the moment we met!" Anna argued, "You stink like shit, every whore you bring here trashes the place and worst of all you look like a penis with sideburns." Anna then punched Hans in the face with full strength.

Hans was knocked back a couple of steps from the force of Anna's punch. "You know what? Fine! Have fun paying for this shithole on your own!"

Elsa walked into the room. "That's where you're wrong, chucko."

"Elsa, my new girlfriend here has agreed to replace you as the one paying the rent," Anna replied in a salty tone.

Elsa glared at him. "Now get your shit and get out."

Hans scowled. "Fine," he pouted. "I never liked this place anyway." He gathered all of his things and left the apartment, slamming the door behind him.

"And that's the end of that," Anna said, dusting her palms.

"God, what an ass."

Anna kissed Elsa on the lips, "So, wanna go watch Ghostbusters? The original, I mean."

"Sure, why not?"

Anna smiled and held Elsa's hand as they sat down to enjoy their movie together.

xXx

 **Author's note:** Thank you all for reading this short little story. Me and Matty thank you from the bottom of our hearts.


End file.
